Chatot
| name='Chatot'| jname=(ペラップ Perap)| image=Chatot.png| ndex=441| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Chat-tot | hp=76| atk=65| def=45| satk=92| sdef=42| spd=91| species=Music Note Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=4.2 lbs| ability=Keen Eye Tangled Feet| color='Black'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Chatot (ペラップ Perap) is a / -type Pokémon. Biology Appearance Chatot is Parrot-like pokemon that has a head similar to an eighth note as well as a tail like a metronome. It mimics human speech due to its tongue being just like a human's. It is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow "bib" and a green stomach. Chatot also possess a white collar similar to a ruff. Its body is covered with many multi-colored feathers giving it a resemblance to a black masked lovebird Special Abilities Chatot have the Keen Eye and Tangled Feet abilities. Keen Eye allows Chatot's accuracy to never be lowered. Tangled Feet allows Chatot's Speed to increase if it is confused. Additionally, Chatot are unique in being able to learn, or at least mimic, human speech. According to the Pokédex, when a number of Chatot gather together, they all learn the same phrase. Appearances In the Anime In the anime, Chatot was first seen in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea as The Phantom's pet. In the anime, a Chatot was the previous year's champion of a Pokémon Cosplay Convention by singing like a Jigglypuff then a Lapras. Chatot was Wigglytuff's assistant for his guild in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness special. A Chatot also appeared as a partner of an Officer Jenny. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Pearl owns a male Chatot that was his first Pokémon. He is a fairly strong and is occasionally used for battling Game Info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness, as well as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. Chatot plays a somewhat minor role in the game as the Guild-Master's assistant and taskmaster. Chatot plays a bigger role in the anime series. Locations | diamondpearl=Routes 222, 224 (morning and day), and Trade| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 213, 218, 222 (morning), and Trade| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower (Sinnoh Sound)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Spacial Rift (B1-B6)| Ranger2=Pueltown| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Chatot| diamond=It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying.| pearl=It keeps rhythm by flicking its tail feathers like a metronome. It imitates human speech.| platinum=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.| heartgold=It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it.| soulsilver=It mimics the cries of other Pokémon to trick them into thinking it's one of them. This way they won't attack it.| black=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.| white=Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.| }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon